Conversations of the Fleeting Sort
by LIONKATE
Summary: Sabe may not fully agree, but she'll be there for her sister. Implied Sobiwan. Oneshot.


**Title-** Conversations of the Fleeting Sort.  
**Characters- **Sabé and Anakin. Mentions of Padme and Obi-wan.  
**Warnings-** None.  
**Notes- **Takes place just after Anakin and Padme marry. Based on the idea that Sabé and Padme were sisters.

Anakin quietly shut the door and turned, a content smile on his face.

"You know," Anakin jolted and whirled around to find Sabé sitting comfortably at the high table, a cup of tea in hand. "I always knew Padmé would marry first."

There was a very un-Jedi-like gulp in response. Then again, marrying Naboo senators in secret was also very un-Jedi-like.

"Sabé, what a surprise. We weren't expecting you." He scratched the back of his neck, rooted in place as he was. He knew Padmé had told her, but he had certainly not expected her to visit.

"Oh, I'm sure of that." She waggled her eyebrows conspiratorially at him.

Anakin blushed a red he'd been certain could only have been found on fruit. When Sabé, of all people, waggled her eyebrows at you, it was a very good reason for all your blood vessels to seek refuge in your face.

Sabé took a small sip from her cup and looked him square in the eye. "You do realize everything that can happen, right?"

He adopted a solemn expression and moved to sit down across from her. She took his silence as a cue and continued.

"If the Jedi Order found out, you'd be exiled from it, wouldn't you." She set down her cup. "If anyone found out, Padmé's career could very well be destroyed. The people love her, she is a magnificent leader, but the people also adore gossip and scandals, and they adore to spurn those at the root of it."

There was a heavy pause. Anakin looked away for a moment, trying to figure out where exactly Sabé was going.

"Are you willing to lose your place as a Jedi for her?"

Anakin fixed her with a solid stare, "I love her."

Sabé nodded, "I know." She smiled and stood from her seat. "I'm banking on that." She walked to the counter behind her. "Tea?"

He shook his head and muttered a 'thanks'. For a moment he watched her refill her cup and smile contentedly at the aroma. It reminded him of his master.

"You won't tell Obi-Wan will you?" There was a hidden worry in his voice.

Sabé laughed shortly to herself. "Are you mad? Heaven knows I wouldn't want to be the messenger girl in that situation." She sat down in front of him.

"I doubt it will take him long to figure it out, though." Anakin winced briefly. Memories of lectures flooding his mind. "He already knows you're in love with her."

His head snapped back to her, "Did he tell you that?"

"No." She shook her head softly. "But with a little background knowledge, it's not too difficult to properly interpret his reprimands."

Anakin ran his new mechanical hand through his hair.

"He wouldn't abandon you. You know that, right?" Sabé pushed her cup to the side, a sign.

She was serious now. All humor aside, their situation was not an easy one. They all knew it. He knew it, Padmé knew it, Sabé certainly did. Even Obi-Wan, who knew nothing of their marriage, knew it.

"I'm trusting you, Ani." She began, using his younger nickname as emphasis, "You hurt her…" The threat was left hanging but Anakin understood all too well when she pulled her blaster out from under her robe.

Anakin had learned back during the Trade Federation crisis what an excellent marksman Sabé was. Though he'd not seen her since he'd become a Padawan, Padmé had explained how she'd gotten in the habit of carrying it with her since the invasion. A habit she'd have to break now that she had become ambassador of the Naboo to Alderaan.

Anakin smiled "Don't worry. I couldn't ever hurt her." He made to leave the table then stopped. "I know you and Master are close,"

Sabé fought back the traitorous blush trying to make its way up her neck.

"I meant, you two talk often. I'm just worried that one day-"

"Anakin, I had to pose as queen during an invasion, while being stranded on a desert planet, and in the first official meeting between the Naboo and the Gungans in over a century. I know how to keep a secret."

Reassured, Anakin smiled and stood from the table.

"That's right, you should get back. She'll want you with her when she wakes up." Sabé also stood from the table. "I'll make you both some breakfast and be on my way. I'm staying across the lake for the day."

The reassured smile melted off his face and was replaced by a wary grimace. Sabé's smile also fell. She glared lamely at him.

"I'll have you know, I've improved quite a bit from the last time I cooked for you Mister Anakin. Saché's been teaching me." She placed her hands on her hips and stalked away from him to begin breakfast.

Anakin gave her a brief glance and smiled to himself. He let out another contented sigh and walked back to the room where Padmé lay sleeping.

Sabé watched as he walked away and smiled. Years later she'd watch him walk away much differently.


End file.
